In a conventional split-gate trench power Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET), a polysilicon gate is divided into an upper part and a lower part, both formed in a trench. The upper part and the lower part are separated from each other by a dielectric layer. The upper part serves as the main gate for controlling the channel of the power MOSFET, and the lower part serves as the field plate for reducing surface electrical field. Accordingly, the depth of the main gate depends on the depth of the trench and the thickness of the dielectric layer filled in the recess. Both the depth of the trench and the thickness of the dielectric layer suffer from process variations, and are difficult to control.
The power MOSFET includes a p-body, in which the channel of the power MOSFET is formed to connect a source region over the p-body and a drain region under the p-body. To ensure that an entirety of the channel can be controlled by the main gate, an n-type epitaxy layer that is under the p-body needs to have at least a portion at a same level as the main gate. Since the depth of the main gate is difficult to control, a large process window is required to ensure that the epitaxy region has at least a portion at a same level as the main gate. The large process window, however, means that the gate-to-drain overlap is also large, the gate-to-drain capacitance is in turn large, and the variation of the gate-to-drain capacitance is also large. This results in the degradation in the performance of the power MOSFET and the large variation in the performance of the power MOSFET.